


chocolate | youngfeel / youngpil

by littlefreckles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, bcs the world needs more youngfeel, bripil, hence why this exists, youngfeel, youngpil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefreckles/pseuds/littlefreckles
Summary: younghyun's lips are bruised, wonpil likes chocolate milk.things might just work out somehow.





	1. (alleyway and brick wall)

**Author's Note:**

> •lowercase intended  
> •lots and lots of typos and grammatical errors  
> •not edited (and most likely will never be)
> 
> i don't know how this will turn out i'm just spitballing here tbh

∞∞

wonpil was walking back home from school, just casually replying texts on his phone and minding his own business, when he was grabbed and dragged into _a totally not sketchy_ alleyway. 

he let out a shriek as his back hit the brick wall, only for a hand to roughly cover his mouth, preventing any noise from escaping it. frustrated and beyond scared, he pushed forward, his arms making an attempt to push the stranger violating his personal space away. 

but that was apparently not quick enough because before he knew it, the person grabbed his wrists and held them together in a firm grip with his other hand, successfully stopping all of his actions _and crushing his hope of being freed altogether._

his eyes darted around to observe his surroundings and came to face a pitiful sight; the dumpster.

 _by the dumpster, really? he couldn't have picked a better place? this is it, this is how i die. i'm not even twenty yet and i'm already dying. next to the freaking dumpster._ he thought, closing his eyes and silently biding a farewell to all that he's ever loved and cared about. 

he almost shivered when he felt the stranger lean in closer, breathing right onto his ear.

"don't move. things are going to get ugly if you do." he whispered, his voice deep and hoarse and sort of _angry?_ wonpil couldn't really decipher. 

in fact, the only thing running through his mind at the moment was that he's scared shitless of what might happen to him in the very near future (let's be real, the stranger with his hand on his mouth could hurt him _really badly_ and nobody would be be there to help him; why? because nobody, except wonpil apparently, is dumb enough to walk by a place like this).

though puzzled, he kept quiet and stopped moving, not wanting to risk his chance of getting out of this alive. 

it was quiet for a mere moment. then several footsteps were heard, seeming like a group of people. they were coming closer to where he was held captive during each passing second. it was only a matter of time before they were standing just in front of the alleyway. 

"are you sure he ran through here and not the other way around?" he heard a gruff voice speak. 

"i'm pretty sure i saw him running toward this way." another voice replied. 

wonpil's brows furrowed in confusion. 

_who are these people? are they looking for this guy in front of me? why do they sound so mad? what's going on?_

his gaze landed on the stranger's appearance. hair, a dark shade of brown with a hint of purple? wonpil wasn't sure, he wasn't great with colours. eyes, also dark brown. then his lips where the upper one was badly bruised. there was a cut brimming with blood while another spot has already turnt blue, almost purple-like. _he must have been involved some serious trouble to end up looking like that._

it was only then that his eyes finally traveled to the guy's outfit. and if it wasn't for the hand on his mouth, he would have gasped loudly because _holy pepperoni stromboli, the guy's wearing the same uniform as his, which could only mean one thing; OH MY GOD WE GO TO THE SAME FREAKING SCHOOL!_

"well maybe you saw wrong because there's no one here," the rough voice from before spoke up again, interrupting his train of thought, "come on, let's go that way." then the footsteps began to fade away. 

tearing his gaze away from his face, wonpil wasn't sure whether or not he should be grateful that the dumpster was big enough to hide the both of them from the group's view or be scared for his life because he's now alone with this dude who could _very seriously_ hurt him. 

it was only when the hand was no longer on his mouth that wonpil was able to actually breathe a sigh of just pure relief. 

he turnt to look at the person standing in front of him, only to find the brunet staring back at him intensely as if he was trying to bore a hole through his soul. 

as his brain was still struggling to process everything that was happening, his hand unconsciously reached out toward the guy's face. 

"hey, your lip-" just as his finger was about to come in contact with his bruised lip though, he turnt his head and glared disdainfully at him.

surprised and taken aback, he opened his mouth to speak. however, before he could even utter out a word, the guy walked away. 

wonpil was left standing there in shock, mouth hanging open like fish.

∞∞


	2. (alleyway again)

∞∞

wonpil did everything he could to find the guy at school. he went to the library (though dude didn't seem like he'd go to such a place but hey, who's wonpil to judge), waited at the cafeteria after lunch, stayed an extra hour at school after class ended, but there was still no sign of him. 

a week later, he was ready to give up. but fate apparently had another plan because that evening wonpil just so happen to encounter the guy again. at the same alleyway just like last time. minus the fact that no one is dragging him anywhere this time.

wonpil was sure that it's him, judging from the crest of their school logo embroidered on the pocket of his shirt. and also for the fact that the brunet was on the ground, motionless as a guy was launching kicks after kicks on his sides and stomach, mouth spouting numerous profanities.

wonpil began to panic. he quickly looked around to see if there was anything that he could use to fight off the abuser but to his dismay, there was absolutely nothing other than a few smelly trash cans. 

he looked at the guy who were still kicking and cussing, then back at the cans, then back at the guy again. finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

mustering up all of his newfound courage, he quietly grabbed one of the can. with all his might, he screamed at the top of his lungs and hurled the can forward. 

"IT'S OVER! I JUST REPORTED YOU TO THE POLICE. YOU'D BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE- OH THEY'RE COMING HERE TO BUST YOUR ASS!"

but with wonpil's puppy-like strength, it didn't get very far. the content got everywhere before the metallic material dropped onto the ground, rolling itself towards the abusive guy.

a few seconds went by after his little show of power. it was silent and wonpil dreaded turning to look at the guy standing several feet away from him. 

when he finally did turn to look, his heart sank to ground because _holy guacamole the guy is walking towards me._

awhile later and they were standing face to face with wonpil almost shrinking due to how intimidated he was because again _holy crap he's staring right at me i think he's going to end me goodbye world i am gone._

"please don't kill me!" he suddenly blurted out, his eyes shut tight. it was quiet for a moment and he finally decided to open them to look around; a decision which proved to be a wrong move because the guy was so close to him. 

and if look could kill, then wonpil would already be buried ten feet underground with a few sunflowers (his favourite, by the way) next to his tombstone.

as he tried his hardest not to stare at those anger-clouded eyes, his gaze landed on the nametag hanging loosely on the guy's shirt. 

"yoo-" he muttered underneath his breath. however, before he could make out what his name full name was, three fingers placed themselves on his chin, tilting it up, hence, causing him to look straight at their owner.

suddenly, the guy's lips curved into a smirk and wonpil could swear he just saw his life flashing before his eyes in that smile.

"fiesty on the streets, scaredy cat in the sheets, aren't you?" the guy spoke, sending chills down his spine

wonpil's mind went blank as he struggled to get out a coherent response. the scary guy chuckled darkly, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"we'll meet again someday." then he walked away.

∞∞


End file.
